Toukyuu Toukyuu no Mi
The Toukyuu Toukyuu no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that was eaten by Rocka Genero, the helmsman of the Scorch Pirates, turning the user into a Wind Up Human. Appearance It looks like a black avocado with golden swirls around it. Strength and Weaknesses The fruit's strength lies in that it allows Rocka to litteraly, wind up. His fruit allows him to use the power of wind-up feathers, by winding a bodypart up, before using the force stored to spin. This is useful, not only in battles but outside as well. In fights, Rocka usually winds up a bodypart, then releases it, releasing the energy. It works quite well with his fighting style, since he specialises in hand-to-hand combat, and his talon weapon, creating a deadly drill. Combined with his Kenbunshoku Haki, this makes him a worthy adversary. He can also grab an opponent or object before winding up, and when unwinding, throwing them away. Outside of battles, he can use this power to entertain people (and to some extent, disgust some). Because he winds up, his bodyparts spins around, to the amazement of some due to the impossibility of certain angles the body goes and disgust of others. This power comes at some draws, however. Ironically, he gets dizzy quite easy, which is why he avoids using his entire body to attack except for extremely dire situations. The sound he makes when winding up is also loud, so enemies will often know when he will strike. When exhausted, ill or drunk, he can lose control over his power, so a simple kick or punch wherever will redirect against himself, often quite comically spinning his head around, making him extremely dizzy. Attacks Rocka has many attacks and combinations, named and unnamed. These are his most well known. *'Momentum Swing' - After he has wound up, he punches his opponent while unwinding at the same time. *'Unwind' - Rocka grabs an object, or his opponent, winds up and unwinds almost instantly, pushing the object (or opponent) away. *'Winding Barrage' - Rocka uppercuts his enemy into the air, then winds up his arms, unwinding them at the exact moment his enemy lands. *'Rotating Shot' - Rocka winds up his leg, kicking his opponent, and while his leg still has contact with the enemy, he unwinds, creating a sort-of blunt drill. *'Over-Winding Vortex' - Rocka's most powerful attack. He clasps his hands together and hold them in a claw shape, winding up to his limit. He does this so fast that it actually creates a vortex that sucks in his opponents, the closer they get to his hands the worse it gets. Then, he unwinds, creating a devastating blast of wind. This was powerful enough to blast a small town (and several Marine ships) into pieces. However, due to the immense pain and exhaustion he gets after using this attack, he uses this in very extreme cases, as he believes that the cons outweigh the pros. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit